She's So California
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: When Anya comes to town, everyone gets more than they bargained for.


**so this is my first glee story! I hope it's good. Puck is my favorite and i've yet to see anyone on the show that is his "match" so to say. Santana comes close,. Anyway i wrote this in hopes that it would be good. Please note: this is a group fic, not just Puck centric. It is told in Puck point of view, which means i don't really think that Rachel has womby sized eyes. Anyway, not wanting to spoil anymore, heres the first chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Slushies.

Puck held the most beautiful, perfectly filled, deep dark purple slushy in his hands He savored the feel of it in his hands, savored the flinch of students as they fled, left and right from his view. He wasn't sure exactly who he was going to throw it at just yet, but he wasn't about to waste the perfect slushy on just anyone. Not even Artie. No, he needed the perfect victim to throw the slushy upon. He needed someone innocent, someone unaware, someone like…

Like her.

The new girl. There stood a tall dark red haired girl with her back to him at her locker. She was the perfect victim. He had heard there was a new student. She must have been her. She'd be the perfect victim for a slushy. A real McKinley High welcome. Yes. With the feel of power rushing through his veins he approached her with his steady steps, a leisurely stride that would leave anyone unsuspecting. She remained with her back to him, her face in her locker as he stepped up right behind her, raised his arm and-

Yes!

The girl froze below him, shoulders hunched as the purple slush dripped down her hair and onto her soft grey cardigan. Puck smirked and stifled a laughed at the girl's reaction, watching as she raised her arms and spun around to face him. He leaned happily against the lockers but nearly dropped the cup when he saw her. He lost his composure for a moment, but regained it when he reached for the falling cup in his hands. She was, stunning.

She had a fragile looking face, with delicate blue eyes that were sparkling with anger. Her dark hair was a deep shadow of red, a mixture between dark brown and red that was damped with the sugary goop he had poured over her. Her cardigan was slowing becoming soaked and her chest heaved with breaths she took in order to not scream or burst into tears, whichever reaction she was going to give to him. Taking her hands to wipe her eyes, she looked up at him.

"What the hell," she said slowly, some heat to her words. "Really?"

Puck was taken back by the strange accent that hung in her voice. It was distinctly different. It wasn't southern and yet wasn't from New York or Boston.

"Where are you from, anyway?" he asked, watching her. She turned her back again to him and shut her locker without a slam.

"Like I'm ever going to tell you," she murmured. And with that she walked off, a strange sway to her hips he'd never seen before. She turned the corner with her head held high and didn't once look back at him.

Some nerve!

Puck was infuriated to no end. That girl had some nerve to just ignore him like that! Did she even care she was just slushied? What was wrong with her? He knew he hadn't lost his touch, had he? With a heavy scowl on his face, Puck stalked down the halls, fists clenched as he made his way after her. She wasn't intimidated! He was going to show her just how scary he could really be. He shoved aside the swinging door she'd gone through only to come face to face with Finn.

"Dude, move," Puck growled at Finn. But Finn wouldn't budge. He glared at Puck with an angry stare, his mouth twisted into an angry form. Puck blinked.

"Dude, seriously, move," he tried again, but Finn just shoved him backwards. "Whoa!"

"You slushied Rachel!" he shouted, "I told you not to!"

"Dude the only person I've slushied today is that new girl, I've got no idea what you're talking about," Puck said, straining to see over Finn's ridiculously tall shoulders. Finn was not having it.

"Are you serious? Lying to me! Rachel saw you!"

"Serious, Finn," Puck said, "I wouldn't waste the best of my slushies on her-"

"That's kind of rude," stepped in Rachel, squeezing her body between Finn and Puck. Rachel pointed a finger of Finn's chest.

"I said Tuck," Rachel corrected, "Not Puck.

"All right, all settled," Puck said impatiently, "Now, have either of you seen the new girl?"

Rachel turned her wombat style eyes on Puck and smiled at him.

"New girl?" she screeched in her loud voice, "Where?"

"I don't know!" Puck said, looking down the nearly empty hall, "I just slushied her and she's gone. Didn't affect her at all!"

"Maybe you're losing your touch," Rachel sniffed in her snoody tone.

"Doubtful," Puck growled. "And then she just ignores me if I'm not really there!"

"Good," Rachel snorted, grabbing Finn's hand in her own, "She may be the only one immune to your attitude."

"Girls love me," Puck corrected, "All girls."

"What if she's not a girl," Finn whispered.

"Dude, definitely a girl" Puck said, making gestures using his own body. She was a girl, a hot one. A hot girl that ignored him! Shoving by Rachel and Finn he scanned the hall again but with no luck, he turned his face away and huffed loudly.

"Damn!" he cursed. Rachel and Finn just looked at him with a puzzled expression. What was he supposed to say?

"What!" he shouted. Rachel said nothing and Finn shrugged. Puck, deciding he'd had enough of their very obnoxious behavior left the gleek couple and headed down toward the cafeteria. He was going to find this girl, whether it killed him or not.

He'd never been one to be simply blown off, especially by a female. Puck was irresistible. He had always been irresistible. He had that bad boy charm working for him, the tough muscled exterior and rough and gruff attitude that made everyone either love him or fear him. But never in the history of his high school life had a girl simply, brushed him off like an insect. So when he stalked into the cafeteria to find her, he was even more irked when she wasn't in there. With an annoyed posture he left, off to find some poor kid to let his anger out on.

When lunch ended and Puck had taken out his anger on an innocent victim, he stalked back into the school, eyes scanning for the saying female form that he'd slushied earlier. No matter how hard he pummeled the innocent kid he couldn't get her out of his mind. He decided finally that it wasn't him, but her. She was weird, some mutant hybrid of a student from Russia. She looked a little bit like she was Russian. Maybe middle eastern. Puck couldn't make up his mind. After rushing to the bathroom and getting his things, he made his way to glee club, taking care to show up after the bell had rang.

He entered the classroom with a leisurely stroll, but was greeted by the backs of the fellow glee members. He frowned and dropped into a seat as the glee members were huddled around the piano, talking in whispering tones. Mr. Shue's door was shut and he looked to be in there with someone. Puck crossed his arms and waited, not wanting to join the other freaks in gossiping. Suddenly the doorknob turned and out stepped Mr. Shue in his waistcoat and overly gelled hair. The glee members hurried to their seats, Rachel sitting next to Finn, Mercedes behind Tina who sat next to her boyfriend. Artie pulled up next to him while Ken and Barbie sat down behind him as well.

"Well guys," Mr. Shue started, "I have some big news. I'd like to introduce you to our newest glee member, Anya Petrova, a new student to McKinley High. She came all the way from L.A. California."

Rachel's eyes lit up with the hopes that she might know how she would be able to become famous. Out from Mr. Shue's office stepped a girl with a trademark walk. She had a sweet smile on her face and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair had been pulled away but Puck new exactly who she was. It was the girl he'd slushied. She smiled at everyone until she saw Puck. She frowned.

"You," he muttered.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
